


we'll shine together

by leeminhyoongi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyoongi/pseuds/leeminhyoongi
Summary: Because everything is better together.





	we'll shine together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euigeon/gifts).



> Inspired by “ _No relationship is all sunshine, but two people can share one umbrella and survive the storms together._ ” – via –ftffliz taken from Poems Ex on Facebook.
> 
> For [Jordan](archiveofourown.org/users/euigeon/pseuds/euigeon). Happy birthday, and I love you!

Daehwi has never been in a relationship before. His circumstances have never really given him the _perfect_ chance to have one, anyway – he’s only sixteen, has been flying back and forth between South Korea and the United States of America, and has been studying and training hard to become an idol. Daehwi has _totally_ convinced himself that he does not need a relationship nor a significant other.

But Produce 101 season 2 happened.

Those three months away from the comforts of his mother, of his closest friends, and of home made the loneliness apparent as it seeped through his skin and settled in between his bones. It also didn’t help that his hyungs – Youngmin, Donghyun, and Woojin – each found other companions of their own. Sure, they all still gathered as a family, as a team, at night, when the cameras stopped filming and nobody was recording, but Daehwi would sometimes still feel alone.

But it were also those three months away from the comforts of his mother, of his closest friends, of home, and even of his BrandNew Music hyungs that brought a certain Bae Jinyoung into Daehwi’s life, and Jinyoung was woven into Daehwi’s life _so_ beautifully, they both have convinced everyone else that they were made _perfectly_ for each other.

 

“This isn’t even a relationship,” Daehwi had once said as he threaded his fingers through the hairs on Jinyoung’s head on his lap. They had just finished shooting for their first ever member profiles as Wanna One. They were both exhausted – both from the intensity of the busy schedules and the high of the excitement of finally debuting – and as usual, they found comfort and strength in each other.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow questioningly. “What do you mean this isn’t a relationship?” He asked. He had gotten more confident over the course of Produce 101 season 2 and in the short time they have been members of Wanna One, but Daehwi still caught a slight quiver in his voice. Daehwi smiled fondly as Jinyoung continued. “I asked you to be my boyfriend in one of the dressing rooms backstage before the Final 11 were announced. You said it was sweet, we both agreed it was romantic, that at least if we weren’t called as members, we’d still go home as winners.”

Jinyoung does this thing where he leaves his mouth slightly open, moreso when he’s a little breathless or in disbelief. That time, he was both, and Daehwi couldn’t help but peck at the gap in between Jinyoung’s lips.

“It was sweet and romantic and I still think I went home with a bigger prize than Daniel hyung did,” Daehwi answered, his nose just grazing Jinyoung’s own. “What I meant was, this isn’t even a relationship, because it’s _so_ much more than that. It’s a _promise_.”

Jinyoung’s mouth had formed an “o” in understanding, and Daehwi found himself unable to resist kissing the smile that had appeared on Jinyoung’s lips after that.

Daehwi loves kissing Jinyoung, and he knows Jinyoung loves kissing him too. Kissing is the closest they can get to being the closest they want themselves to be, and their lips fit so well together, they both have convinced everyone else, even themselves, that they are made _perfectly_ for each other.

 

 

 

A little after they were established as a couple within the Produce 101 boys (and even the production crew, if everyone was to be completely honest), Woojin had brought Jihoon over to Daehwi’s room in the dormitories to talk to him about boyfriends and relationships and _love_. Samuel and Hyungseob had been reluctant to leave the room, obviously eager to hear and partake in what was going to be discussed among the other three, but the duo of Woojin and Jihoon has always been a force to be reckoned with, and neither of them had the interest nor the strength to do any arguing.

Woojin and Jihoon both forced Daehwi to sit on one of the lower bunk beds, and stood in front of him with similar poker faces and matching crossed arms over their chests. They looked menacing, fine, but this is Daehwi, and all it took was his simple “Woojin hyung, why are you even here, you have _no_ experience in love whatsoever,” to break their resolves – Woojin a stuttering mess, and Jihoon doubled up in fits of laughter.

“It’s not that I have anything against _C9’s Bae Jinyoung_ , okay?” Woojin clarified. “It’s just that nobody can be _that_ nice, so I just want to warn you that he _can_ break your heart.”

Daehwi chuckled. He has always known Jinyoung isn’t exactly as meek as he shows himself to be – he would rant to Daehwi about everything and everyone with little remorse every night. Although, Daehwi had also never thought Jinyoung could break hearts – his, most especially. Not when Jinyoung is far too caring, far too gentle, far too _in_ with Daehwi.

Jihoon had bopped Woojin in the head. “ _C9’s Bae Jinyoung_ has nothing to break _yet_ , Daehwi hasn’t even handed him his heart, right?”

Daehwi nodded, but he knew he had already started to give Jinyoung a little bit of his everything a little while back.

Woojin had chosen to shut up for a few beats, while Jihoon rubbed the sore spot on Woojin’s forehead but continued his piece. “What we’re really trying to say is, you and Jinyoung have every right in the world to be happy _together_ , but just be prepared for the times you’d be sad or apart, or sad _and_ apart.”

Daehwi nodded again, but he didn’t really understand, it just didn’t make sense – him, Jinyoung, sad, apart.

Woojin took him into a half-headlock half-hug sort of thing, something reserved for Daehwi because he hasn’t quite decided yet if Daehwi is his _baby_ or his _bro_. “You know what, just don’t think about all this too much, okay? Jinyoung likes you a lot, I’m sure of it, his eyes do this disgusting sparkling twinkling thing every time he looks at you.”

Daehwi had been choking on air and disgust at Woojin’s sudden burst of affection, and he looked over to Jihoon to call for help. Instead, he was met with the same “disgusting sparkling twinkling thing” in Jihoon’s eyes, and he knew he wasn’t going to get any help from him.

“Yeah, yeah, Woojin hyung,” Daehwi managed to answer, a contented and knowing smile on his lips.

 

Up until now, Jinyoung had never once broken Daehwi’s heart – not into a million pieces, not even a little bit. Daehwi is sure that his heart is still beating as one whole organ deep inside his chest – even wildly, whenever Jinyoung is involved.

But there have been a couple of times wherein Jinyoung has bruised and hurt Daehwi’s heart – by accident, knowingly – and Daehwi is sure that his heart is still beating, only a little beaten.

There was one time Jinyoung had snapped at Daehwi under the weight of all the pressure, of all the stress. “Can you stop asking me if I’m okay, it’s getting annoying!” he had yelled. It caught everybody by surprise, because Jinyoung has _never_ snapped, never at all, most especially _not_ at Daehwi.

There was another time he had suddenly stopped talking to Daehwi like he usually would. No bouncing up to Daehwi’s side first thing in the morning, no leaning into Daehwi’s arm in the afternoon, no cuddling into Daehwi’s warmth before going to bed at night. This went on for an entire day. It caught everybody by surprise again, because Jinyoung’s day is never complete without Daehwi, just as Daehwi’s is never complete without Jinyoung.

There was this other time he had chosen to latch onto Jihoon for _days_. They had always been friends, sure, but ever since the beginning, there had been some sort of agreement that it’s _Jinyoung and Daehwi_ and _Jihoon and Woojin_ – they could form a trio, a quad, a quintet with Kuanlin, sure, but it is never something without the other half of the duo. It caught everybody by surprise again, because not only was Jinyoung not with Daehwi, but Jihoon was not with Woojin either.

It had all been difficult to deal with for Daehwi, especially the first times all these had happened. He felt even lonelier than ever every time, like a five-foot-seven hole had been carved out of his life, and only Bae Jinyoung could fit into it perfectly.

But at the end of it all, Jinyoung would come back with the same disgusting sparkling twinkling thing in his eyes, albeit softly at first, and as he would smile his apology to Daehwi, and Daehwi would grin back his acceptance, the disgusting sparkling twinkling thing in Jinyoung’s eyes would shine brighter than ever. It would melt Daehwi’s loneliness away, reminding him that Jinyoung is far too caring, far too gentle, and far too _in love_ with Daehwi to ever truly hurt him in all the wrong ways possible.

 

 

 

If this were anybody else, anytime else, anywhere else, Daehwi would have probably already broken down, cried, and worried.

But Jinyoung is nobody else, now is no time else, here is nowhere else – what they have is nothing else – and _there is assurance in this_ , in here, in now, _in Jinyoung_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did Jinhwi justice, omg. ;;
> 
> My Twitter is @[park__lee](https://twitter.com/park__lee) if you guys want to see me talk about my love for the boys of 1999.


End file.
